guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hard Mode/Access
Death So, I was outside Eredon Terrace outpost (forgot the exact name of the map... Maishang Hills?) and died a few times. Don't exactly know how many times it was, I know I had 60 DP... but the thing is, the last time I died it didn't res me at the nearest shrine. Instead, I got the msg you get when your party is killed in a Mission, the only thing I could do was go back to the outpost. Does anyone know if it's a bug or is it meant to be that way now in Hard Mode? :Yep, that'll happen now. If the party reaches 60% dp, mission or exploration, you get wiped. --Destillat 02:10, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes this is how it is meant to be, quote from GW web site: "In Hard Mode, if all party members of a group are dead and at 60% Death Penalty, they will be returned to the outpost instead of being resurrected.". --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:11, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Making items that erase death penalty a bit more valuable... -- Dashface 02:52, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::Indeed, very much so, would recommend to any team planning a "long trip" to bring some DP reducing items (just in case things start to go "pear shaped" on you). Mind you, when in Hard Mode, you get +50% XP and these are higher leveled monsters, so that would help to work off any DP quickly (anyone tried using Scrolls and tested if both bonuses get applied or not?). --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:00, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::At lvl30 mobs, you get 1% of DP erased with every kill (Hell's Precipice), at lvl28 mobs about 4% for 5mobs. Not 100% sure info, just the feeling I had. 194.102.255.69 09:55, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::This only occurs when all of your party members are at -60% before you die. I was in Old Ascalon earlier and my party had -60%, -60%, -53%, and -60% and we respawned after a wipe. A subsequent wipe without any decrease in DP was enough to send us packing. Xylia 17:39, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Cantha Hard Mode My mesmer has "completed" the Factions campaign, Kurzicks route. None of my characters have done Luxon. The Canthan hard mode is not available to my level 20 characters. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:03, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Have you tried loggin in with your mesmer after the update? The game wouldn't let me access hard mode for Nightfall until I logged in with a character who had completed the Nightfall campaign. -- Gordon Ecker 07:08, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I've logged in with my Mesmer, though she has not visited Cantha. I'll try that tomorrow. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:17, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe "completed" means "has the Protector title" (though I agree that that is not what they said)? Argel 10:21, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::No protector needed, trust me. I had the same problem with Elona. I logged onto my paragon to check, since that was the character I beat the campaign on. Once I saw that hard mode was active for my paragon in Elona, I switched characters, and it was available. I would imagine that the character needs to be on the right continent, so the game can check if the character is eligible for that area. Moiax 11:52, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I was able to get into hard mode in Cantha w/o logging into my monk which is the only one I have who's beaten it. Eric368 20:36, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I was able to do hard mode in Prophecies while I skipped everything from The Wilds to Dragon's Lair. Sir Bertrand 13:34, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Grouping The party leader dictates the Normal/Hard mode setting. What happens when you group with someone who hasn't beaten the last mission of the continent? Does he get pulled into Hard Mode, or is the party leader unable to set hard mode until the unfinished character is kicked, or is does the game kick the unfinished character when the group leaves the town? 209.67.222.200 14:27, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Good to see confirmation that the leader sets the mode - I was wondering about that, but I'm nearly always leader so I couldn't check. If a character who does not have hard mode unlocked joins a party set to hard mode, the game forces it down to normal mode and gives a message about the fact, including the name of the character that does not have hard mode unlocked. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:47, 20 April 2007 (CDT) The group gets set to normal mode and the leader gets a message that the person can't do hard mode. If you try to set hard mode with such a person in your party you get the same message. Mercurius Ter Maxim 17:55, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Someone doesn't obviously read... Presearing So.. if you beat Tyria, and have a level 20 in presearing... :Oh, nevermind, the answer is already here. No hard mode for presearing. Ascension Recently, an anonymous user added Ascension to the list of criteria. That can't be true, is it would prevent players without Prophecies from accessing Hard Mode, however it is theoretically possible that Tyrian and Canthan characters must be Ascended or Weh no Su, and that Elonian characters must be Ascended or Weh no So, or must have completed Hunted!. Does anyone have a non-Ascended, non-Weh no Su character who has not completed Hunted!, and, if so, can that character access Hard Mode? -- Gordon Ecker 22:28, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Yes my rt is not acended and can go 2 hard mode —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 198.54.202.250 ( ) }. :Is your Ritualist Weh no Su? -- Gordon Ecker 19:01, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ascension is NOT a criterion. My Legendary Defender went post this weekend. She has not ascended yet, is not Weh no Su, etc. etc. She is level 20, and is allowed to use hard mode. There is apparently bug which prevents a character who is newly level 20 from accessing hard mode until you log into a character who has beaten the campaign - this may be causing some confusion. Auntmousie 04:01, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Deleting Campaign Completer Is it still possible to enter HM if you delete the only character you have that has completeed that campaign? [[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 13:06, 20 May 2007 (CDT)